Subsequent to formation, polymeric films and or sheets of polymeric material are often wound onto elongated cylindrical cores to form a roll of material. These rolls of material are usually quite large and can weigh hundreds or thousands of pounds. Because the formation of these materials generally involves a continuous process, a full roll of material is usually switched out for an empty core while the process is still running or has been momentarily stopped. This requires that the material being fed to the full roll be cut and then quickly wound onto an empty core for continued winding of the material. The cores can be coated or partially coated with an adhesive to facilitate attaching the material to the core to begin the winding process. When winding is to begin on a fresh core, it can involve an operator manually positioning the material onto the core. Since the systems for feeding the material to the core for winding generally involve other rollers and the formation of nip points between rollers, manually placing the material on the core can be quite dangerous and has historically resulted in some operators being injured by having their hands and arms caught in the above-described nip points.